Perfect Timing
by Scorily4ever
Summary: When Lily kissed Scorpius Malfoy right before the final Quidditch match of the season she hadn't been thinking of the consequences. Maybe she should have, but then again thing do tend to work out for the best...Maybe, Lily thought, she had timed it right after all.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Authors note: I normally won't post this many stories so close to each other, but by the request of Fredasally I decided to post this one earlier that I planned to so please excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar.

:: :: ::

When Lily kissed Scorpius Malfoy right before the final Quidditch match of the season she hadn't been thinking of the consequences. Maybe she should have, but then again thing do tend to work out for the best. She had grabbed the front of his uniform, the one that made his shoulders look so damn broad, and tugged him towards her. She had pressed a firm warm open-mouthed kiss to his lips, one that held the promise of many, more to come. She had kissed him to wish him luck and because she wanted to.

She wanted to with a burning blazing desire that surprised even her. She didn't know you could want that much without falling to pieces. She had darted away before he could reply, in word or in action, leaving him looking dazed. All broad smile and dazzled expression. His mouth tasted of black pepper and salt. Her heart hitched at the thought, the taste.

If he had been expecting the kiss would he have returned it? She itched for the brush of his fingers against her cheek, the warm paths they would leave. She wanted to spread her hands across the warm expanse of his back and bury her face in his chest. And afterwards, maybe that would be possible. Once the Quidditch match was won.

She giggled to herself for a few moments before joining Eliza and Rose in the stands. They saw her red cheeks and wide smile and they had shared a glance. A laden glance. They had both seen Lily dart off towards the changing rooms. They had shouted gleefully after her. Lily ignored them.

:: :: ::

It was ten minutes later, when the players took off, that she realized that maybe it hadn't been a good idea. Not the kissing part that is. She would definitely be continuing the kissing. But the timing. As the rest of the players kicked off Scorpius remained on the ground his eyes searching the cheering crowd. The wind ruffled his already messy hair. Lily swallowed at the picture he painted, tall and firm and search the crowds for her. Someone shouted at him to get in the air. He jolted and complied, kicking off from the ground with less than his usual grace. But that was far from the worst of it.

:: :: ::

The Quaffle sailed past his ear for the second time yet he still hadn't stopped smiling. He was peering at the stands at that flash of bright red. He was thinking of the taste of tea and cinnamon that had burst across his tongue when Lily Luna Potter had kissed him. _Lily Luna Potter._

:: :: ::

He darted towards the goal posts. His Beater shouted at him that he was flying the wrong way. He veered in a clumsy circle. When had she been drinking tea, he wondered. Maybe at breakfast. And the cinnamon? He didn't know where that came from. Perhaps he could ask her. That wasn't too weird was it?

The Quaffle was under his arm, he wasn't sure who had passed it to him. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Yes, that was it. He was at the head of the Nasdrov Arrow Formation. He threw the ball to the teammate on his left.

The groans from the stands made him realize that it wasn't in fact his teammate. His fellow Chaser screamed an insult at him, told him to get his head in the game. He concentrated and easily dodged a green-robed opponent, caught the Quaffle and scored a goal. Good, that meant that they were in the lead. Hugo , who was the commentator for the match called out the score. Gryffindor was trailing fifty points behind.

He swore and cast around for the Quaffle. In the time it took to find it his thoughts had drifted back to Lily's bright green eyes. The way she had smirked as she pulled away from the kiss, the flash of fire-orange as she vanished into the crowd. A Bludger whistled past his ear, he veered to the side. He hoped it hadn't been a one off kiss because he really wanted to continue. He would kiss her once they had won the match he decided. He would press against her and run his fingers through her hair. He would see if she always tasted of cinnamon and tea.

Should he point out to his Seeker that the Snitch was hovering by one of the Slytherin goalposts? Where was his Seeker? He searched the pitch and missed his Chaser passing him the Quaffle. It plummeted to the ground and was snatched up by the opposing team. He gave chase, all the while debating whether Lily's eyes were closer to the green of celery or spring leaves. Albus would call him a besotted fool and for once he would have nothing to say in response.

:: :: ::

Lily was cursing herself as Malfoy, that idiot, dropped the Quaffle. He dropped it. Even she would manage not to drop it. The collective groans of the entirety of the Gryffindors made her cringe. She wanted to punch him. And then kiss him. But the punching would come first.

:: :: ::

"What did you do Lily?" demanded Eliza when she caught Lily's guilty expression.

"I didn't do anything," she protested weakly.

"She kissed him," gasped Rose in realization.

Lily's blush was all the answer they needed. Eliza slumped onto the bench with a resigned sigh.

"Well that's it then. That big-headed prat is not going to be able to concentrate now."

Rose, ever the passionate Quidditch fan gestured wildly at Lily.

"Do something Lily," She screeched as Malfoy barely dodged a Bludger. The collective intake of breath was shared by Lily.

"What! Why me?" Lily shouted back.

"You kissed him."

"I'm hardly the one responsible for what he gets distracted by. Really Rose I thought you were more understanding. I should not be held accountable for what—"

"Lily! Shut up and sort this out," Rose was speaking hysterically and Eliza was staring gloomily at the players.

"Right then," Lily pushed up her sleeves and marched off to the commentator's stand.

:: :: ::

She pushed past an impressive number of despairing Gryffindors even a fair few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. No one liked to see Slytherin win. Lily bridled at the discrimination, but as Rose always said that now is not the time for one of your rants, Lily.

Then again according to Rose it was never the time for one of her rants. But she was getting distracted.

Hugo was wailing into the megaphone. He was such a drama queen. He was sobbing something about how Mrs. Malfoy would never be able to look at her son again. Lily rolled her eyes and ignoring the muttering of the surrounding professors she grabbed the megaphone from him. She cleared her throat and gathered her courage.

:: :: ::

"OI MALFOY!" The crowd turned to look at her in surprise as her voice boomed over the stadium. Even the players stuttered for a moment before the fervent game continued. "IF YOU LOSE THIS GAME I'M NEVER KISSING YOU AGAIN," A deafening round of cheers went up around her.

:: :: ::

Malfoy hung in the air for a few moments before leaning forwards, he moved so fast all she could see was a blur. Hugo clapped her on the back with a congratulatory whoop.

:: :: ::

"That'll do it Lils," He shouted in her ear. Lily didn't reply. She was far too focused on the red blur that was Scorpius Malfoy.

:: :: ::

Gryffindor won amidst cheers and cries of joyous celebration. Lily pressed her hands to her mouth as the red-clad players surrounded their jubilant Seeker who held aloft a glint of gold in triumph. Hugo was shouting into his megaphone, Lily only caught the tail-end of what he was saying.

:: :: ::

"—BUT WE SHOULD REALLY BE THANKING OUR FAVORITE PERFECT LILY LUNA POTTER FOR HER ROLE IN ENSURING THAT GRYFFINDOR WON," Lily whirled towards him, eyes blazing, ready to give him a piece of her mind. But then she realized what the majority of the crowd had started to chant.

"LI-LY. LI-LY" She groaned and buried her face in her hands.

Hugo started to push her towards the pitch. Towards the far-too-tall dark-haired captain of the victorious team, he was leaning on him broom. His eyes didn't leave her.

:: :: ::

"All right there Potter," His voice was amused and jubilant, she didn't meet his gaze, her cheeks blazed a fiery red.

"Shut up Malfoy," She muttered, trying to fend off the ecstatic hugs of the Gryffindor team. Their fervent thanks were not helping her bright cheeks.

"I believe you owe me a kiss," His statement was followed by a cheer.

"I don't owe you anything Malfoy," said Lily.

"But you said—"

"I said I wouldn't kiss you if you lost, I never said I would kiss you if you won," She grumbled, the team catcalled her. "Anyway after the disgraceful performance during the first half of the match I'm not sure I want to. I only kiss decent Quidditch players."

:: :: ::

Scorpius's grin didn't dim. He paid no heed to his teammates. He took a step closer, she could smell broom polish and fresh cut grass. That smell that was one of the reasons she realized she fancied the obnoxious prat.

When they had been brewing Amortentia in Potions. Lily had ranted about that potion for a long time, not because of the smell of fresh grass and broom polish that wafted from it, but because it was dangerous.

"This potion is disgusting Professor," she had said,"it can be used to manipulate a person's affections. It is wrong, you shouldn't be teaching students how to make it. You should be teaching them NOT to use it. You should be teaching students how to defend themselves against it."

Slughorn had waved her away with an indulgent smile. Lily had taken the matter to McGonagall, all fire and anger. But despite her anger, that evening her mind had lingered on the scent coming from the potion. Her friends had laughed at her when she had told them. They had asked her whom she knew who smelt that way. Lily had felt realization crash around her amidst the hysterical laughter of Eliza and Rose.

:: :: ::

"You know when you kissed me earlier, I could taste cinnamon," He spoke softly, huskily; it could barely be heard over the shouts of the crowd. Lily groaned and stepped forwards into his arms. His fingers tangled in her hair as he pressed his lips to hers. They ignored the cheers around them, James slapping Scorpius's shoulder, Eliza whooping in Lily's ear. They ignored everything but the blazing heat that blossomed between them and the feeling of rightness, of happiness, of home. There would definitely be more of this kissing business.

Maybe, Lily thought, she had timed it right after all.

:: :: ::

Well, that's all.

Scorily4ever


	2. Not An Update But Rather An Announcement

Hey y,all! I know you are all wonder what this could be about, so I'll cut to the chase. I'm super excited to announce I am now on twitter so you should go follow me at scorily4ever and I will tweet about up coming stories and updates. I have just finished with my finals and have been writing more of the ninth chapter for First Days and have been talking to one of the coolest writers on here about a collaboration this summer! Now that I am done with my rambling announcement, go follow me on twitter!

Have a wonderful day! Stay cool! Keep it Real!

Scorily4ever


End file.
